Lockdown
by Sheffield93
Summary: As Castle was walking out of a meeting at Black Pawn he looked up to glance at the TV showing the rolling news channel, it was then that he heard words, that no husband, wife or partner of a cop wanted to hear "Major incident declared at the twelfth precinct, known causalities with one death confirmed".
1. Outside

Prompt from Tumblr: Lockdown/shoot out in the 12th, everyone but Castle is there

First fic.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

As Castle was walking out of a meeting at Black Pawn he looked up to glance at the TV showing the rolling news channel, it was then that he heard words, that no husband, wife or partner of a cop wanted to hear

_"Major incident declared at the twelfth precinct, known causalities with one death confirmed"_.

His world momentarily came to a grinding halt with thoughts of Kate on the floor having been shot, just like Coonan was all those years ago; in the chest and bleeding out.

He was brought back out of his reverie as a junior assistant who walked into him hastily apologising "I'm so sorry Mr Castle". As the assistant continued to questionably look at Castle as if to get a response but was able to say was "Kate".

Getting himself together, Castle walked out of the building, signalling for the first cab he could. Once he had rattled off the address of the twelfth to the driver he took out his phone only to find numerous missed calls and texts but only went searching for one name of the one person that meant so much. He found one; going to read it, part of the elation that might have signified that she was safe was quickly dashed.

"Hey babe, hope your meeting is going well. Can't wait to go home tonight, it has been such a long day. Got a surprise for you too. X"

No mention of her being safe or acknowledging any incident, sent three hours ago as well. He then went straight to call her but got no answer; again he called then tried the boys' too but nothing. He looked at his missed calls too, five from Jim, three from Jenny, two from Alexis and two from Martha. Realising the Ryan and Espo would be in there too, a whole new wave of realisation came over him, Jenny and he could be widows whilst Lanie would be left without, well whatever Javier was to her – partner, boyfriend or just, he didn't know what, after all if those two themselves didn't how could anyone else.

He continued to look at his phone as if it would give him all the answers. Before he knew it, the cab had arrived and the driver was shouting at him so he took some cash out of his wallet and handed it to him. Once he got out, he looked around to see if he could see anyone he knew but all he could see was blurs of people and flashing lights.

As he approached the perimeter fence, an officer approached him, firmly telling him that "Sir, you can't go any further."

In response he said "Is Kate OK? I have to know, is she in there? What about Esposito or Ryan"

Just as he was about to say something further the officer interrupted him, "Sir, I cannot tell you anything. Please go to the 'Family Liaison' point over there."

As he approached, he saw Jenny look at him with the same face that she did when she arrived at the building fire that Ryan was in. She stood there with Sarah Grace perched on her hip, when he got near her, he pulled her into a firm hug being careful not to squash the young child in between them.

Just as he opened his mouth to speak, a round of shots went off inside the building which was followed by screams from that sounded from inside the building and those around him. As he looked up again at the building, spotting the windows Gates' office, he saw movement as someone approached the window. On instinct he pulled Jenny and Sarah Grace down so they were behind a car, so that if it was the gunman they were somewhat shielded by the car. When no more shots were fired he peered over the bonnet of the car and the person at the window was gone.

His phone went beeped indicating a message, it was from Kate "Don't talk, just listen. "

His phone rang, Castle then sprang up and went to the family liaison desk, repeating the message to an officer who he knew but in that instant couldn't name. The officer then took his phone and gained the attention of the commander who came to listen. Castle could no longer hear clearly what was being said on the other end of the phone, but he did hear one line that came from the gunman

"It was your fault, you messed up and I lost her. Now you'll pay too"

Then followed by a voice that he knew so well loved so much and had prayed that he would hear again then shouted "NO!"

As soon she had spoken, two more shots rang out before silence fell. All he could think about that she had been shot, again.


	2. Inside

Wow, thank you so much for all of the reviews, follows and favourites. I seriously didn't expect anything like that, thought that maybe I'd get a handful of follows and a couple favourites but more than 100 followers in less than a day having posted only 1 chapter is just incredible. Some kind of record? Made this chapter a bit longer because of your kindness.

I only planned 3 chapters, I could extend it but wouldn't be so much about a crime. Think I outdid myself with the first chapter but hope you like how it concludes. I wrote it while I was on a train as a challenge to myself, wasn't going to post it as didn't think anyone would read it. So sorry if it is too short or not what you thought it would be.

You've probably had enough of me waffling so here you go.

Disclaimer: No, nope. I own 4 DVDs sets and 43 episodes on my iTunes.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Inside**

Castle turned running to the building, evading anyone who tried to stop him until he reached the doors only to find they were barricaded on the inside. Pushing the doors hoping that by doing so they would open, but they just wouldn't. So he stepped back and shouted at the top of his lungs,

"KATE!"

He eventually looked down to the floor, it was then he first saw what was certainly blood. He wondered if it was from the person who had died, who was it that had died? Was it someone he knew, he probably knew most of the officers at the twelfth but that could wait for now. He needed to get inside to see what else had happened, he looked around for something to help open the door but no such luck. Why wasn't anyone else helping? He looked up and as he saw Esposito running towards the doors. One of his best friends was alive, that was good. Esposito managed to open the doors before shouting "Medics, we need medics".

Espo slapped him on the shoulder encouraging him to follow. Thoughts were running through his mind, he tried to keep up with Espo but lagged behind him on the stairs. Getting up to the fourth floor when you're nearing fifty isn't quite the same as when you're late thirties and ex-army, no matter how much adrenalin you've got pumping through your system. He could hear the paramedics and officers rushing into the building, attending to the injured that he had already passed. Now his only focus was getting to Kate.

As he got to the fourth floor he searched for Kate among the people who were rushing about, finally laying eyes on her with her back against the door of Gates' office, slumped on the floor with her head in her hands, resting on her knees which were tucked up. As he rounded the end desk he had a clearer view of the break room where he saw Gates on the couch with Ryan next to her with a glass of water in his hand. Just to the left of the door he could see Esposito applying pressure to what was likely gunshot wound to another detective's arm, fortunately he was conscious and talking.

His attention immediately returned to his wife who hadn't moved. As he came to her, he knelt down, gently touching her arms so not to startle her and softly whispered "Kate, Kate. It is me, Castle"

Her head immediately looked up and she looked him straight into the eye, got on to her knees and flung her arms out bringing him into her embrace. He had seen the tear tracks down her face and how scared she looked as soon as she had made eye contact. For a second, she had looked at him as if part of her had believed she would never see him again. They stayed like that for what seemed hours until he broke the silence "Can we get up now, my knee really hurts."

She gave a small laugh followed by a sniffle then wiped her nose on his shirt. And of course he had to make a comment on it "Eww, you got snot on my shirt. I'm not your tissue." Again all she could do was give a little laugh. As they both stood up she finally spoke

"I thought that I'd never see you again. Never be able to tell you that I love you again. Never…

"He was mad, Castle. He came in here and started shooting. He shot one of the officers outside first. Someone said that he had died. He kept shooting until he got up here. It happened all so fast and slow at the same time. He came in looking for Gates. He blamed her; he thought that she was responsible for the death of his wife; something about allowing her killer to be free. He took her hostage, had his arm around her throat. As he was about to shoot her, Ryan came up behind him and hit him with the fire extinguisher and I shot him."

After she said it, she turned to look where the gunman's body was now surrounded by a paramedic and two officers. They managed to overhear one of them pronounce his death. As the sobs threatened to rack through her, he took her back into her arms until they subsided. Then she looked up at him and said "Take me home." He didn't have any other intention; she didn't need haranguing with paperwork, even the most hardnosed of the senior police staff would be able to appreciate that. She'd saved her boss' life but taken one too. Castle had it hard, not knowing if she was alive but she'd had it worse so he tonight he would be her husband and everything she needed him to be. If she wanted to talk about the incident they would, if she wanted to talk about their plans they would if she wanted to watch movies all night or just sleep they would do just that and he would hold her all night long.

They checked on Gates, Ryan and Espo whilst letting them know that they were going home. Once they were outside they told Jenny and Lanie that the boys, Gates and she were all fine, well that they weren't injured. Castle managed to retrieve his phone before getting a cab back to the loft. Not at any point had he let go of her, his arm was either around her waist with her arm around his or they walked hand in hand, just needing that closeness.

Once they were in the cab, she got her phone out and called her Dad, letting him know that she was fine, shaken up but fine and reassured him that she'd be at the game on Saturday. It was about time she saw them win, the last five time she had been, she had seen them either humiliated or lose after a tight game. Her Dad had joked that she had become the team's bad luck charm since she had gotten married, only having seen them win a handful of times. Jim also asked if Rick wanted to come, maybe he would bring them some luck, she agreed saying "That would be nice."

So she would do her usual Saturday morning routine; sleep in, have a few hours with Castle and maybe Alexis before she'd go meet her father for the big game. Soon after she hung up, Castle called Martha and Alexis letting them know that Kate was fine and they were on their way back to the loft.

Once he had hung up, they looked at each other sharing a smile that only lovers knew. However, theirs was different because they both know today could have had a different ending. Before he put his arm around her shoulders and bringing her in, he placed a firm kiss to her head. She snuggled into his side knowing her that another one of those days from hell had finished. It was going to get better from here; she still had that surprise for him after all. She was glad that he hadn't asked about it, would have spoiled it a bit but boy was he going to love it.

* * *

**Tumblr:** Sheffield93

**Twitter:** EmilyRBarker

Some more reviews would be nice.

Anyone want to guess what the surprise is?

Just curious, does anyone have a favourite line from the story?


	3. Home

Thank you so much for the more reviews, follows and favourites it has made me happy. Writer follows and favourites too, that's pretty incredible.

I've split the third chapter up and made it longer (so if it doesn't flow right I'm sorry). It definitely isn't my best. I did it because I wanted to hold off on the main surprise and I wanted to read more of your guesses AND because nobody got the main surprise right. It will follow through to chapter 5/6 depending on how long 5 ends up being.

If you don't like fluff there's an overload down there, there won't be as much in coming chapters.

Gates is coming BACK, along with more of the gunman's story.

I've written another short story that will be up tomorrow maybe, that's if you want it. It is from another tumblr prompt:

"_During the final moments of Bracken's Trial, while waiting for the sentence Beckett, now in the last days of her first pregnancy, has the first contractions. Dismissing them as stress, she endures the pain and discomfort until the sentence is pronounced, before nearly biting Castle's neck off ordering him to take her to the hospital."_

The description will be different. I also thought maybe I could do a companion piece which is the reverse of the situation so Castle is trapped, either with or without Espo & Ryan so Beckett is on the outside. If you'd like to read that, review or let me know. So follow me as a writer too :)

Disclaimer: If I did, I wouldn't be paying extortionate tuition fees and applying to do a Masters in Germany.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Home**

When they got back to the loft, they were welcomed by Martha and Alexis, Alexis running to give the detective a crushing hug followed by Martha. Kate told them what she had told Castle earlier but didn't want to talk anymore about it, instead asking of Alexis' day at uni and Martha's unsurprisingly dramatic day at her studio both conversations of which lightened the mood whilst they sat eating pizza.

As Kate excused herself, mumbling something about having a bath the others seemingly decided to retire to their rooms also. Castle found Kate sitting on the bed staring at her feet. Breaking the silence he said "I know I love your body but there are much more attractive parts to look at other than your feet."

As she looked up she gave a hint of a smile. He sat next to her on the bed then picking her up and placing her in between his legs before leaning against the headboard. She manoeuvred herself so that her side was into his chest and her head in the crook of his neck. She played with the buttons on his shirt while she thought of what to say. He kept smoothing her hair over which she was beginning to find annoying, once she had had enough she said whilst batting his hand away "Enough, I'm not a cat" which caused a chuckle from both of them.

He waited for her to speak first but instead she got up and walked towards the bathroom, as she got towards the entrance she turned back to look at him where he was still on the bed "You comin', Castle?"

He jumped up and followed her into their bathroom. He wasn't going to pressure her, having learned the hard way before; mood swings, breakdowns and violence however sometimes she was just like this and all he had to do was wait her out. He knew that she would come to him when she was in a mental state that would let her be open.

She had already got the candles arranged and was in the process of lighting them as he stood there just staring at her. "Stop staring, Castle. I've told you before that it is creepy."

She motioned for him to get in the bath and when he was settled, she got in and sat in between his legs, her back to his chest. She loved to be in the comfort of his arms, she felt safe and they'd frequently joked that he was her big teddy bear after all. She recounted her many memories of them sat together in the bath, whether at her apartment or the loft, it was always a place of peace, quiet and tranquillity that they cherished.

"You know, you're the first person that I have ever shared a bath with. Besides my parents when I was little of course. I'd play with my rubber ducks, splashing water everywhere, it used to drive them mad but they were good times. I loved those ducks; I had a whole family of them. They'd sit on the side until it was playtime with those big grins they have, staring at me but a good stare not like Linus who was just creepy. I just feel so relaxed in here; it's a time for us."

It was then that she realised that she needed to say something else about the event from earlier today. He'd not pushed which is what she needed, space to get things right in her head.

"I've never seen Gates be scared, the look on her face when he had her was just…I got to see a different side of her today. You tend to think that the twelfth is such a safe place, full of cops and all that but how was he able to get in? One thing for sure is that more safety measures will be put in place soon."

"Does this mean that I'm going to get my own badge now?" he replied. As she turned to face him

"We'll see. Anyway I promised you a surprise. So wash up and hop out."

After they were both sat in their pyjamas and on their bed, she kissed him tenderly and whispered "I'll be right back".

When she returned to the room with a medium sized square present box wrapped in sparkly paper, she sat atop his legs facing him,

"I was only going to tell you the first part tonight and wait for the second but after today I'm going to do it all in one."

He hated how she was dragging this out, now he was having to watch her play with a ribbon tied around this box so he nodded as if to encourage her to continue.

"At one point earlier, I honestly never thought I would see you again. We've been in situations like that too many times and I thought that maybe our luck had finally run out." As a tear escaped, he brought his hand up to wipe it away before she gathered herself and continued. "Now I know that you're the writer out of the two of us so if this is really bad you're going to have to forgive me." She put the box down so that it rested on the centre of the bed so that she could take both of his hands in hers.

"Castle, I really should stop calling you that as technically I'm Castle too. So Rick, I love you so much it hurts. When you aren't there I miss you and feel like there's a part of me missing. There's so many things that I love about you that if I listed them all we'd, we would, well you would be in so much pain because I would have sat on your legs too long. So let me start here, I love that you are my husband and would be willing to do anything for me. I love that you can be serious when you need to and act like the, the nine year old on a sugar rush that I know and can't imagine not having in my life.

"I love the way you bring me coffee that has a heart in, I know it takes you six minutes but it isn't the same without it. I love that you are a writer who writes the most incredible and thrilling stories and you make them realistic plus they're inspired by me.

"I love how you are such an amazing son and fantastic father; it is one of the things that attracted me to you at first. There aren't many men who would let their mother live with them or give any child a better childhood than you gave Alexis. I love how you accept my family; you treat my Dad as if he were your father too. He didn't even give you the _'If you hurt her I will kill you'_ speech because he didn't need to.

"You let Aunt Theresa come to the wedding and then there is my mother, Castle. She's not here but you do your best to fill that gap and if you can't, you get your mother to fill in you. There are things that a girl can't go to her father about. Then you solved her case, I know without you I wouldn't have ever got it solved. I love that you saved me, not just getting me out of harm's way but before you came along I wasn't having any fun. My job was my life, probably still would have been and I would have been on my own, no personal life. You're the first person that I ever let in, you know me better than I know myself. You've made me a better person and a better cop.

"I don't tell you these things enough and I should because I don't want you to ever forget how important you are to me. "

He could see how deep her emotions were running and knew that there was something else that had brought this on. So he tugged on her arms to pull her towards him where he was able to give a passionate kiss. When they broke apart, their foreheads rested against each other where they could just enjoy the moment.

"You know I love you too, and I know how much you love me. Every time I look at you, you give me that dazzling smile and when you wear your rings it reminds me how lucky I am that you're my other half."

She brings their lips back together, she needs to get this surprise out because she's going to cry soon and doesn't want to ruin the moment.

"Right here we go, your surprises. So I need you to just be quiet." He looks at her with a sarcastic face as if he didn't know how to be quiet.

"First one, you know how you've been nagging to go to the Hamptons for a holiday, well I have until a week on Sunday off which means you've got me all to yourself, well apart from the game which you are now coming to by the way."

To say he was happy was an understatement; they hadn't had a holiday in what seemed way too long. She had been working some long and demanding cases while he was trying to catch up on writing. She'd been doing exams too, well on her way to her next promotion. It was only the occasional day or two here and there. While it had been slightly better the last month they were both drained.

"However, we aren't going to the Hamptons. We need to go further than that. So, I got us tickets to Corsica. Sun, sea and sand in the middle of the Mediterranean where there will be no nagging publishers to distract you or murderers that will get me up in the middle of the night."

Content that he had accepted the first surprise, she reached over to the centre of the bed and picked up the box. She sat facing him, still holding it considering what to say next but nothing that came to her mind sounded right so she just said "And secondly, here open it."

* * *

I love rubber ducks, it is probably weird to some of you but I am just a big child. I have a set sat on my bath at home as well as a retro portrait at uni. I wanted to post this chapter quickly because I love hearing your reviews. I'm falling in love with this story and it has deviated from my first thoughts which I had on the train. I don't know exactly when this is going to end but your reviews seriously keep it going.

Corsica is an amazing place. I enjoy cycling around the mountains, scuba diving and I drove part of one of the world rally stages. Holy moly, that was incredible at one point I thought I had ditched it but hadn't thankfully. Didn't take Colin McRae's advice "If in doubt, flat out".

From the first A/N, if you want the companion piece let me know because it'll take a while AND include if you want Espo/Ryan to be trapped with Castle. I don't want it to be like Cops & Robbers so will be a bit more tricky.

Any ideas for the name of Gates' husband, I'd like to put him in there too.

Thanks to those of you who are giving me a bit of guidance.

Anyone want to see if my other story is any good before I post it? Or check the other chapters of this story?

If you want to have another guess of the surprise, think of 4x01 and the Nikki Heat series that had been released at that point.

Tumblr: Sheffield93

Twitter: EmilyRBarker

THANK YOU :)


	4. Surprise

You thought that it would be that simple? Nope, here is what would have been the second half of chapter 3 if you lovely people hadn't been so incredibly fantastic.

Sorry, I meant to post this earlier but I was watching the FA Cup semi-final after I'd seen my team score a last minute equaliser.

Chapter 5 is done just grammatically checking it now. It was so hard to write but I love how it has turned out and hope you guys love it too.

My other story **It Is Only Just Beginning** will be up when I've got some more reviews for Lockdown

_Bio: All she can think is that it is taking so long, believing that all the times that she's been at a sentencing hearing before it hasn't taken this long but there's the two major differences this time, it is Bracken and she's in labour._

Disclaimer: I own some shoes that Kate Beckett should own, 6 inch heel black wedge with gold and silver decorative spikes. My shoe collection is just a fraction of hers. My feet are big which makes it hard to find shoes that fit. Plus I don't have the budget. There's a pic on my Twitter.

Be warned, scroll down _SLOWLY_. I mean _VERY _**_SLOWLY_**.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Surprise**

Previously:

_Content that he had accepted the first surprise, she reached over to the centre of the bed and picked up the box. She sat facing him, still holding it considering what to say next but nothing that came to her mind sounded right so she just said "And secondly, here open it." _

He takes the box that she's handing to him, confused to as what's inside. He lifts it to his ear and shakes it. He doesn't usually do this, ordinarily ripping off all the paper immediately. No, this one is special, it's not an occasion gift or a 'just because' gift there's something else behind it. He's got a couple of ideas but her facial expression is giving nothing away.

"Oh for God's sake, just open it." Wow he didn't expect her to be impatient about it. He's doing as she said now, taking off the ribbon and the paper. Putting the rubbush to one side he then goes back to lift the lid up. Before he takes the lid completely off he looks up at her and she's biting her lip. Wishing that she wouldn't do that, but oh no she's now looking at him sternly with an impending look. Once the lid is fully off, he looks down to another little box. This one however, is quite official looking.

She's now looking at him hopefully, wondering if it has finally clicked. Nope, how come he's being so slow now? The anticipation is building inside her so much that she now shuffles up his legs to be closer to him. Damn, now he's looking at her, that wasn't the plan. Before he can make a comment, he decides that he's better off getting on with it.

He notices a scroll of paper tucked in at the topside of the box. Lifting the piece of paper out and placing the box to his side he unrolls it hoping that it will make everything clearer. Delicately removing the red ribbon tied around it, he unrolls it but doesn't need to read it all. Four words that jump out at him, that change so much.

Katherine Houghton Beckett, Lieutenant.

He looks to her for confirmation, her face says it all. The biting of the lip, the smile breaking free means that she did it. She passed her exams and got the job. Returning his attention to the smaller box, having a good idea what it is he goes to lift the lid and sees just what he hoped; her new badge that says Lieutenant. Carefully placing her certificate on the bed he then puts a hand on each side of her head and pulls her to him giving a deep sweet kiss. Kneeling further up, she puts her arms around his neck as further support.

He breaks the kiss to look up at her, "So Lieutenant Beckett, when did you find out?"

Taking her badge back from his hands to look down at it before replying, "Confirmed, Yesterday. Badge and certificate received today."

"Well, I think we are going to have to get a new frame for this certificate. Maybe one from Corsica?"

"Maybe some more shells too. Although not too many, we won't have that amount of weight."

"There should be plenty of weight left, how many bikinis do you need to take? We're going for six days so six bikinis. They're not heavy and don't take a huge amount of room. I can't see the problem" The comment earns him a playful smack on the arm.

"I need more than _just_ bikinis, Rick. What about clothes, or you know," whispering softly in his ear "sexy lingerie"

"Well, urm, yeh there's room for that too." She can't even be mad at him, so she just looks at him in awe and that smile on his face that makes her happy too.

"I'm so immensely proud of you, making Lieutenant so soon. I thought you were just going for Sergeant?"

"Yeh, I was but they offered me Lieutenant and apparently I should have been Sergeant already."

"Well I don't mind what your rank is, you're my wife and I will love you no matter what."

What this man did to her, she just couldn't understand it. She wanted to kiss his face off, his beautiful, beautiful face. As she went to kiss him again she caught sight of her certificate on the bed, having a moment of clarity she stopped and reached over to pick it up and roll it up but just as she was about to put the ribbon around it she stopped and looked at her husband who had been watching her since he didn't get his kiss. "I need your finger." Placing the rolled up certificate in one of his hands and position his finger in the right place so she could get the bow just right, she tied the ribbon. As she was tying it, she sped up so to make sure when he removed his finger the paper didn't unroll too much.

"Oww, that hurt. Quit abusing me woman."

"Baby, and don't call me woman,"

After she had put both items that identified her as Lieutenant Beckett back in the box on Castle's bedside table, she shuffled up his legs as much as she could to be as close to him as possible, chest to chest with knees either side of his hips. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and snuck her arms around her middle. Content to just sit there listening to his heartbeat. As he put his arms around her she somehow managed to snuggle even closer to him

After a while, he unknowingly started playing with the ends of her hair, as he moved up towards her head he began to stroking her fringe back and didn't seem to stop. She found it calming at first but he surely must have some sort of memory right? "I told you earlier I'm not a cat."

"Does that mean we can get a dog?"

"As much as I would love to stay like this for hours, I'm falling asleep and this certainly is not the most comfortable position" She still didn't have much inclination to move, truth was she was comfortable. Her back might not agree in the morning though.

"You didn't answer my question." She finally made herself move, instantly regretting so and missing his warmth, instead turning to lie on the bed while keeping hold of his arm so she could wrap it around her. They were so close that their noses touched, she manoeuvred her legs so that they tangled with his.

"Night night, Babe. Love you"

He could see that she was as good as asleep when she finished her sentence so he leant forward to press a small kiss to her hairline. He curled his arms tighter around her and whispered "I love you too, Lieutenant."

* * *

"Here's your wine." He said. "Are they all asleep?"

"Thanks, yes all sound asleep and safe."

"Vic, love" He gently spoke searching for his wife's eyes "We've got to talk."

* * *

**End A/N**

Oh yeh, Gates is back _with_ MR Gates.

Seriously, isn't it about time Kate got an in house promotion? Over here every couple or three years she could get a promotion. She's been lead detective for more than 6 years…

I had her keep her maiden name for work, she's built her career on Beckett and is an independent woman who is more than capable of holding her own. I think that she'll just use Kate Castle for non-professional purposes or when she sees fit.

The "She wanted to kiss his face off, his beautiful beautiful face" was taken from two ideas, first Stana's line from season 4's bloopers "I want to f*ck his brains out" and Nathan's quote at Paley centre. "...Eat my beautiful, beautiful face."

There's a white box there, yep can you see it? How about a few words? Pretty please with sprinkles on top?

THANK YOU :)

Tumblr: Sheffield93

Twitter: EmilyRBarker


	5. Future

Thank you for all of your reviews, follows and favourites. They make my day and make me write faster. I'm sorry if I haven't got to reply to your review yet.

This chapter was HARD. I hope you enjoy it and please review.

I speak German too so I had a go a translating it but don't like how the first chapter came out so I'm going to stick with English.

Check out my other story as well please :)

Disclaimer: Last Sunday I saw my ice hockey team win the play-offs not preparing for the last week of filming season 6.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Future**

Previously…

"_Here's your wine." He said. "Are they all asleep?"_

"_Thanks, yes all sound asleep and safe."_

"_Vic, love" He gently spoke searching for his wife's eyes "We've got to talk." _

The 'hard as nails' Captain was a different person at home; a wife, a mother, a grandmother and a daughter. She was never 'Sir' or 'Captain' here but Vic, Mum, Grandma and Victoria. The name 'Iron Gates' is left at the gate as she enters their home at night and is put on when she leaves for work in the morning. So, tonight with her husband there she can finally let all her emotions from the day out.

"I want the full story, not the sugar coated one that you gave the others because I know you and you aren't fine. You're sat here and you can barely keep your hand still, it's shaking." He took her wine glass from her hand and placed it on the coffee table in front of them.

"You're right, I'm not fine. The man who…, who was there today, I thought he was gone or at least I would never have to see him again." She moved herself so that her legs were tucked under and she was able to face her husband on the couch; determined to look at him as she recounted the whole case. "I need you to listen and let me get it all out, please?" He gave her a look that told her that he understood and knew why she didn't want to be interrupted.

"I couldn't tell you about the case at the time because it was all hush hush, the case didn't exist if anyone who wasn't on the inside asked. It was when I was at IA, and we were looking into cops who had been dirty for a long time. It started with one of them who was undercover in a gang that operated out in the boroughs. At first he was great, helped us bag some of the lower level guys. Then he got promoted in the gang, contact decreased and the evidence wasn't as forthcoming like before, so we sent another officer in. They didn't know each other which was important. When someone goes undercover and then recedes like that it there's usually only one explanation; he's dirty too.

"He clearly liked his new lifestyle, no wonder because his car was no longer a banged up old Ford that he'd be scratching around to keep up on the maintenance bills, it was a shiny new BMW. He thought he had kept that hidden; the Ford still on his driveway but the BMW was at his new apartment right down the street from the gang's unofficial headquarters. His clothes went up market, still fitting in with the gang style but he had designer gear in there too.

"So, this other cop that went in, it was a woman this time. She was twenty-seven, just made detective and eager to prove herself. She got a job at the bar that was the gang's headquarters, she fit in perfectly with the gang as she grew up in the same area, knew some of them back in the day but they could only recognise her not name her. She got even better intel, knowing the books and the insider dealings that went on in the business helped us to get the bar's owner on side. He never knew how we got him. Unlike her predecessor she didn't get taken in by the gang, they trusted her.

"We wanted to get our guy, didn't need any more criminals on the street especially one that had been our own. He was still feeding us the occasional info but we knew none of it was true, so we told him that we needed more to make it stick. The woman was checking it out for us and when she came back with her first find, low and behold everything that he had told us since the day that shiny new BMW appeared outside his apartment was false. He probably knew the information wouldn't stick either and tried to make us think that he was getting somewhere when all he was trying to do was string us along. We couldn't prove that he had lied or done anything that was prosecutable.

"Then one day just as we thought that we were going to have to give up on the whole operation our second informant told us something that would make the case against him. She told us that he had been told that he would have to complete another 'assignment' to make him a fully-fledged member of the gang. At this point she didn't know what it was but that day was her contact day.

"Technology wasn't like it is now, wires were hard to hide especially in this case. Being a woman and working in the bar meant short skirts, low cut tops but I don't need to go into further detail. She came to me and told me that she would wear one because she knew that his was the big break that the case needed. I knew how dangerous it could be, these weren't guys you messed with. If they didn't have a gun down the back of their trousers there would be one inside the jacket.

"I tried to discourage her; we became quite close during this. The only two women in the operation, yes I was the leading investigator and she was one of the lower officers on board, but there was a bond. She had so much to look forward to in her life, a year before I first met her she had married her high school sweet heart. They were a beautiful couple, she carried a copy of her favourite wedding picture around with her everywhere. She told me that she wanted a family, they both wanted kids and that she looked up to me. I asked why and she told me just to look around my office because there were enough clues. When she left I did, I looked at our wedding picture, the picture of our kids and my certificates.

"Somehow she convinced me and other senior officers involved in the investigation that she could do this and we let her. Two days later we found out what the assignment was. We found her body, she had been shot twice in the head and the wire was next to her and with a note that told us what his assignment was 'kill the mole'.

"I had to tell her husband that she had died. I tried to discourage him from knowing how but he was insistent and when he digested it he went mad, he screamed at me saying that it was all my fault and as head of the team I was responsible for her death and should pay. He was right, it was my fault and I should have stopped her. He threw folders off the desk, kicked and threw the chairs. One of my colleagues restrained him because he was becoming too violent. He cried for hours, when it was the funeral he cried all the way through that. Then he lost his way, turned to crime nothing too serious but it got him in. I saw his name come across my desk once in a misplaced file, I wanted to go to him and scream at him telling him how disappointed in him she would be but I couldn't. He did end up in jail and I thought that might change him but when he came out it got worse.

"I didn't hear about him again until today. I knew the second I heard his voice that something big was going to happen. He had his gun and was waving it about and shooting as if he was at a shooting range. Then when he saw me there was this big confrontation and it was like being back in the room when I first told him she had died but this time he had a gun. When he had his arm around my neck I honestly thought that this was it. I'd survived those days out on patrol, those days when I was a detective, only to die today when I was near the top and mostly supervising cases. I wasn't ready for it to be over, we've got a life together and a lovely family. We always said that when we had done with our careers we would retire with our family doing the Grandma Vic and Granddad Dave day care thing and I thought I was never going to have that with you."

"Well then Vic, I think we both know what we both should do."

She knew what he meant but this was a big decision that would affect so many but right now she needed a good night's sleep and to share a warm bed with her husband.

* * *

Yep, another cliff-hanger. You'll find out in the next chapter what the decision was.

Beckett will be back next chapter.

I wrote this straight in one go and I'm quite proud of it. None of the chapters have been like this, lots of dialogue, so I'd really like to know if you think it was a good explanation (realistic).

Thanks to BurningxRedxCaskett for checking this :)

Tumblr: Sheffield93

Twitter: EmilyRBarker


	6. Sir

I didn't get as many reviews for the last chapter but thank you to those who did. The past few days have been insanely busy. Thank you for all the follows and favourites, they make my day and help me write faster.

I'm currently writing a piece of coursework on regulations to prevent creative accounting, you'll be able to guess what I'd rather be doing.

Disclaimer: Last month I was helping my uni win varsity in rainy Sheffield not filming in sunny LA

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sir**

She should be at home packing with her husband for Corsica or spending time in bed however, the people at the twelfth have other ideas. She's called into work because it is "Urgent" and "Imperative that you come in." She was still in her PJs, reading the newspaper with Castle on the settee fighting over what bits they wanted to read so instead settled for doing the crossword. That was until her phone rang. At least she wasn't told distinctively that Castle couldn't come and if it was another undercover mission she'll tell Gates "No". Especially after what happened last time, she wasn't going to miss lunch with her husband. She had done her share of undercover work; last time out it nearly killed her.

When she gets to the fourth floor of the twelfth, she looks around and finds it weird that it looks as if nothing had happened yesterday. Apart from the fact that Captain Gates was in her office with Chief George Hamilton. She had seen him only a few days ago for her Lieutenant interview so why was he here now? To take away her Lieutenant status before she had even started because of yesterday's events? Deciding it best to talk with her two superiors alone she suggests that Castle become reacquainted with her elephants.

She entered Gates' office to mixed facial expressions; Gates wasn't her usual forward self, she wasn't avoiding eye contact nor trying to make the eye of her best Detective whereas Hamilton seemed to have a smile. She made a point to shake hands with both of them, whatever was going on she needed to remember formalities and pleasantries.

"Good morning, Detective please sit down"

"Thank you, Chief. If you don't mind me asking, why am I here?"

"I'll get to that soon. As you aware of the events yesterday, your Captain here has made a decision."

She looked to Gates for any indication of what was going on, this time Gates was looking straight into the eyes of Beckett as she spoke,

"Kate, I've seen you here for the past few years and what you have achieved has been fantastic. You have one of the highest closure rates in the whole of the NYPD which given the workload due to the location of the twelfth is nothing short of incredible."

"I too have been aware of your capabilities but I was surprised it took you so long to attempt any of the exams for Sergeant. You are destined for much bigger things. While your stint in D.C. was relatively brief, you came back with more experience and Gates here has told me how it changed you."

"Thank you both for your kind words, as to why I didn't take the exams sooner I was enjoying my job and wanted to feel as if I had earned it or done my stint as detective. I took the exams because I felt ready and wanted to see if I could do them. The fact that I got a promotion like I did, I didn't expect so I was honoured that I was given it."

"Yes, that is completely understandable and I know other cops who aren't as good as you to try and move up the ladder quicker than they should and others who have the capabilities to reach higher stay as a detective for most of their careers."

"Kate, after yesterday I went home and talked with my husband. It is time for me to retire and I don't want to leave the job without knowing that someone who is capable of doing the job better than I am is to replace me."

"Sir, I still don't quite understand why you are telling me this."

"Kate, I want you to take over." Kate tried to take in her boss' words. A woman she had looked up to had just said that she could do the job better than her.

"Now, I know this is quick and you haven't even started as Lieutenant yet so I want to give you a bit more time to think about this. I know you're going away next week but I'd like to have your answer as soon as possible." Kate was still struggling to take it all in, the Chief was here offering her one hell of an opportunity. If a Chief turns up and offers you a job, you know you aren't being messed about.

"Wow, I'm flattered but I don't want to be a pen pusher just yet. I'm young and still feel as if I'm not quite ready to sit behind a desk for the rest of my life. As you've said, I'm great working in the field and that is where my heart is now. I don't yet have the stature to change the role to try and keep me in the field."

"You don't need it. Make the job your own. You've taken down a former senator who had twenty years of serious crimes behind him and all of the operations that went with it. Everyone above you knows the name Kate Beckett so don't be afraid. You were the youngest female detective, would have been the youngest female Sergeant or Lieutenant but if you accept, you'll be the youngest Captain"

Kate couldn't believe what was happening, she was held in such high regard by those above her and the woman that she respected. She looked to the man sat at her desk, the man who helped her solve the big cases and encouraged her development. He was ecstatic about the Lieutenant role, what would he do if it were Captain Beckett.

Her two superiors both looked out to see Castle playing with the elephants that had sat proudly on her desk, hoping that this would make her accept. She looked back to Gates who gave a smile and a nod whereas Hamilton who wore a hopeful smile, both waiting for an answer.

"So if I were to become Captain, I could still be out there with my team and continue like it is now just with a few more responsibilities?"

The two people who had just sprung a massive surprise on her looked at each other, nodded and together said "Yes."

"Who is going to do the paperwork and other things that come with being Captain?" She questioned

The chief looked to her, smiled and said "I don't think we have to worry about that."

"Then yes, I'd be honoured too."

They stood up and shook hands, all of them envisioning a bright future and a fresh new direction for the force.

"If you don't mind, can we keep it quiet for now? I want to tell Castle but not like this, I've got an idea that will he'll never forget."

"That's no problem with me and I'm sure that Gates won't mind. Just come by 1PP when you're back and we'll have a new contract to sign. If there's anything I can help with, just let me know."

"Actually, I know this is perhaps a bit forward but would you mind helping me with something to surprise Castle?"

She explained her request and they both were quite impressed and said

"No problem, we'll have it for tomorrow."

She said her goodbyes and thanks to the two people who had just taken her professional world to a whole new level. She walked out of the office and took Castle's hand.

"C'mon, Castle. Time to get out of here."

"What was all that about?"

"You'll see."

"Is this another one of your surprises? I'm liking all these surprises."

"Well don't get too excited. It isn't that big." At that point he wasn't able to see the big smile that had taken over her face.

* * *

**A/N** Remember this is set a few years from now. In the UK you can retire from the police or fire service at 50, for a full pension you must have done 30 years of service. In the private sector is it being staggered up from 65 depending on how old you are now.

I really hope you like Castle's surprise, it might be in the next chapter or chapter 8. Any guesses?

I don't know if I'll be able to post tomorrow but a few reviews might make it so… :)

Pretty please with cherries on top?

**Twitter:** EmilyRBarker

**Tumblr:** Sheffield93


	7. Domesticity

Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites. It means a lot.

This is a filler chapter, didn't want to leave such a big time gap between the last and next chapter so this is Caskett-y goodness. Alexis and Martha brighten it up as well.

Disclaimer: Laspeyres index, Paasche index and mathematical matrices have nothing to do with the production of Castle.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Domesticity**

After leaving the precinct, Rick and Kate spent the day mulling around the city; gorging out at Remy's in continued celebration of her Lieutenant promotion, she still hadn't told him of her soon to be Captain status. The surprise she was organising wouldn't be ready until the morning so she needed to hold off on that piece of information for a day.

They went to their swings and unlike other times they didn't have a fight behind them, they instead were there to play on the swings. Yes, two fully grown adults at the playground acting like they were kids. They did get a few peculiar looks, however they didn't care as they were there for them.

Part way around Central Park they encountered a street sketch artist who offered to draw them; they both looked at each other and together said "Yes." So they sat down with Kate sat on Rick's leg and looked at each other, anyone who looked at the couple could see how happy and in love they were. The artist seemed to be having a field day getting the couple to pose in a variety of positions, at one point they seemed to be drawing in a small crowd but they were just in their own world and oblivious to the people around them. By the time they were done, they left with three incredible sketches that would be framed and hanging in the loft as soon as possible.

They were fortunate that the weather was nice and after their activities in the park which included consuming far too much ice cream, they went to meet Alexis from her last class before going back to the loft. When they got back to loft they showed Alexis the sketches when from nowhere Martha appeared and they all commented on how fantastically the sketches had come out.

Chinese was on the menu tonight, however, it would be home cooked. They'd all consumed enough fast food for the week in the past day. Martha put herself forward to cook which Alexis managed to convince her Grandmother that they could do a better job together. So Kate and Rick sat on the sofa aiming to finish the crossword that they failed to finish earlier. However, they were slightly distracted by the arguing in the kitchen

"Grams, no don't do that. We don't need that either."

"Oh phooey, it adds taste."

"Yes but half the bottle isn't required, do you have any idea how unhealthy it is?"

"We live once."

"Exactly, make it a long one."

"You can be such a kill joy sometimes." Martha said before taking another swig of her wine.

Soon enough they settled into a comfortable pattern which basically meant that Alexis had taken over. Kate and Rick returned to their crossword. Now it was their turn to argue, since they had barely started it this morning, they had only done a few words which meant lots of empty spaces.

"Are you kidding? That is so not it."

"Fine then mister, what is it?"

"I don't know, YET. But I will figure out and I do know that that isn't it."

"How about we try the cryptic crossword?" She said with a hint of a naughty smile

Alexis and Martha were now paying more attention to the couple's bickering than the food so soon smoke was filling the immediate area around the stove.

"Gram, I thought you were watching that?"

"Watching those two is way more interesting."

"You do know that this is almost burning?"

"It isn't going to kill us. Anyway, you could see that I was watching these two." Pointing at the couple sitting on the settee

"Urgh… Fine. Dinner's ready."

This seemed to go unheard by the two who had decided Sudoku. So, to gain their attention Alexis cleared her throat loudly but that still didn't get their attention. Deciding to creep up behind the settee and scare the pair of them, Alexis leant forward to so that her head was just behind and in between their heads she loudly spoke

"You know for a writer, Dad, you really are bad at crosswords."

"And you my darling daughter have the footfalls of an elephant."

"Whatever, if you two are done with your games will you come and join us for dinner."

Dinner turned out just fine and was enjoyed by the Castle clan although it was made funnier when Rick managed to drop some sauce and noodles down his shirt.

"Rick, you're nearly fifty. Do you still need help feeding yourself?"

"No, it was Alexis' fault.

"How is it my fault?"

"You could have warned me it would still be so hot."

"Dad, you've managed to eat at least a third of it without getting it down you."

"Fine, why are we eating with chopsticks?"

"Because Rick, you said it would be _cool_."

"Oh."

"Yes Richard, oh."

"I'm going to go clean up a bit and get a cloth." He walked off to the kitchen in search of something to clean himself with and to protect his shirt from anymore stains. If it were just he and Kate, he would have taken his shirt off but with his Mother and daughter present it wouldn't be appropriate.

"Hey, Alexis" Kate whispered "Could you take your Dad out for a few hours in the morning, please?"

"Yeh, sure. Why?"

"I've got to pick something up tomorrow and your father can't know." Concerned by the look on her step-daughter's face "Oh, Alexis it isn't anything bad. He'll _love_ it."

"I'll just suggest we get you something as a 'Well Done' present for your Lieutenant job."

"I don't need anything, the looks on your faces were enough. I'll just say that I'm going to stay in and pack."

"It'll be the easiest way to get him out of the house."

"Fine and thank you."

"Why don't we get this meal finished and"

"Dad, we're finished."

"Oh."

"Yes Rick, eat up."

"And Richard, remember to aim for your mouth then chew."

"Yes Mother." He quickly finished his dinner, succeeding in managing to eat it all instead of decorating his shirt with it. He had however, returned to using normal cutlery. "Right, who is up for monopoly? Bagsy having the hat AND being the banker." He ran off to collect the monopoly game leaving the remaining occupants of the table to clear away the dishes.

* * *

For the sketch artist I was picturing one season's promotion pictures where they're outside and Stana (wearing a black knee length dress) is sat on Nathan's knee for the first sketch. They could easily pass for wedding pictures, just change the colour of the dress.

Reviews, pretty please? With whipped cream? :P

Has anyone got a favourite line so far? I'm just interested.


	8. Game

Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites. It Is Only Just Beginning will be updated soon too.

Remember this is sort of AU because it doesn't quite happen like this in life for Kate Beckett.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Game**

Getting Rick out of the house that morning hadn't been such a hard task. All Alexis had to do was wake him up with coffee and chocolate chip pancakes then quietly suggest that they go and find Kate a congratulations present. Kate said she'd spend a few hours with her Dad before they left, so Rick and Alexis left Kate with a coffee. However, the coffee was put into a travel mug as soon as the others had left because she had to go collect Castle's surprise.

Shopping turned out to be relatively simple, they had stumbled past a Yankees store and upon realisation that they were going to the game later he had a brainwave; Yankees jerseys, with their names on. Alexis agreed and while she was unable to go to the game later, four jerseys purchased with their names on. Alexis meanwhile had decided that she needed some new clothes, just to make sure that they had been out of the loft long enough for Kate to return.

Kate fortunately had been lucky too in the fact that the Chief had come through on his word and all was ready to be collected. She had shot her father a quick text to meet her at the loft early. It had all gone so well that she had made it back to the loft in time to pack. Only her stuff though, Rick had to do his because only he could do it, apparently. It didn't matter that she'd be repacking it last thing regardless.

"Hey, Dad"

"How are you?"

"I'm good thanks, looking forward to the game. How about you?"

"Yes definitely and I'm good. Katie, where's Rick?"

"He's out with Alexis but should be back anytime now."

"Oh, ok. Well done on your promotion again by the way. I'm so proud, my little girl a Lieutenant."

"Actually, Dad."

"Oh no, you're not going to D.C. again are you?"

"No, no nothing like that. After what happened on Thursday, Captain Gates has decided to retire." Before she could finish her sentence a big smile came over her face. Her father was the first person she was telling and it filled her with an immense sense of pride. "So when I go back to work after Corsica it will be Captain Beckett."

"Captain?"

"Yep and the best part is that not much is going to change. We've sorted it so that I'll still do work in the field just with a few more responsibilities."

"Wow, that's amazing Katie. What does Rick think of it?"

"Actually, Dad, he doesn't know about the Captain part yet."

"Why? You're not going back to the days of secrets are you?"

"No, no it isn't anything like that. I've done something and he's going to love it."

"Can you tell me at least?"

Kate looked around to make sure nobody was going to appear and spoil the surprise. "Ok, yeh sure but you have to promise you won't tell anyone. At least until I've told Rick."

"Do you really think I'd spoil your surprise?"

"Oh shush. Anyway, after I accepted the job, Chief Hamilton asked" just then Rick and Alexis walked in to find the Becketts sat on the sofa.

"Oh hey, Jim. I'm sorry we are late back, Alexis here found a dress."

"Woah, Dad it was you who"

"Ok, I got us some presents in light of Kate's promotion. Here you go." Passing Kate her present bag and Jim his.

Taking the jersey out the bag and turning it around to look at the back of it "Wow Rick, these are amazing. I love it. Thank you."

"Yes Rick, these are great. I got Katie one of these once, when she was a little girl then she got older and it wasn't _cool_ for a girl to wear sports gear."

"Whatever, Dad. Seriously though Rick, I love it."

"Shall we get going then?"

"Yeh sure I'll just go grab some shoes." As Kate left the lounge and walked into their room to grab some pumps. When she returned the others were surprised of her shoe choice.

"What, no heels today?"

"No, it's game day. Don't feel like it either." The last comment earned a look from the other three occupants of the room who were in shock. Kate Beckett, no heels? What was going on? "Can we just go already?"

"Bye Alexis, enjoy your day." The two men exited the loft, as Kate turned to leave she mouthed "Thank you."

After the game, the three went to the Old Haunt where they continued the discussion that had lasted from when they left the gates continued into the car and then into Castle's bar.

"Rick, you must be a good luck charm as I told Katie here."

"Yes, Dad it was all down to Rick. It didn't matter that they were bottom of the league and hadn't won in eight."

"Are you kidding, Kate? Of course it was my charms that lead them to..." Castle said looking at Jim for help.

"The biggest win of the season, in fact the biggest winning margin for any team this season."

"Yes, the biggest win of the season. Thank you, Jim"

"Dad, do _not_ give him an ego boost. I'm surprised we can all get in here." This earned a glare from Castle.

"Hey, Katie, why don't we grab some food and we can talk some more about your promotion?" Kate gave her father a threatening glare.

"Yeh that sounds great. Normal Jim?"

"Yes, that would be great thanks."

As Rick went to order their food, Kate had to remind her father of a few things. "Dad, do I have to tell you again that Rick doesn't know about the Captain job yet."

"No"

"Then why are you going on about it, my job?"

"You always enjoyed raising my blood pressure, thought it was time for some payback."

"You're getting as bad as him."

"I wouldn't say that."

"I would."

"So, can you tell me now what it is?"

"I suppose. Well what I've got him is something that will blow his mind."

"Ok, I don't want to know anymore."

"Nothing like that, I'll tell you when we are back. For now, can you keep it as if I had only got Lieutenant please?"

"No problem, Katie." Kate returned a smile to her father who could only imagine how proud her mother would be of all that their little Katie had achieved. Maybe not so little, anymore. "Katie, is there another reason that you aren't wearing heels?"

"What do you mean?" A look from her father that only meant one thing, "Oh, no Dad. No absolutely no. Rick and I agreed that we'd"

"What did we agree?" Oh yes, Rick. He chose one of the best moments to walk in.

"I was just asking Katie here, if there was another reason she wasn't wearing heels other than she didn't feel like it."

"No there isn't, Dad. We agreed that we would wait a while, just have sometime of being married before."

"You do know that I'm not getting any younger, right? I want to be able to teach them how to play baseball properly not like some of the idiots who coach the kids nowadays."

"Yes, Dad. I'm not exactly getting any younger either. Let me get settled into my new job and then we will see." After finishing her sentence she looked at Rick with the look of lovers, one of happiness, one of promise for their future.

"Ah, yes, your new job, Katie. Let's talk about that."

"Oh, yes, you never told me about your _Lieutenant_ interview. What kind of questions did they ask you?"

"Do we have to talk about it? Can't we talk about the game?"

"No, so where's your new desk going to be? Are the elephants staying?"

Kate knew that there was no getting out of this one, so she answered a range of questions from both her husband and father that went on throughout their meal. It was becoming so hard not to just blurt it out to her husband that she wasn't Lieutenant, she was Captain Beckett.

They dropped Jim off at his apartment, Kate walked him in and just as she turned to leave her pulled her into a hug

"I'm so proud of you, Katie. Your mother would be too. All a parent wants is for their child to be happy and I haven't ever seen you this happy." He pulled out of the hug to look at her, he took both her hands and said "Rick is a massive part of that; goodness knows what your Mother would have said, her favourite author is your husband. I want to know about this surprise as soon as possible because I'm intrigued but for now enjoy your time in Corsica. It is a lovely place, so call me when you land and a postcard would be nice too."

"I think I can splash out on postcard."

"A grandchild would be wonderful too." That earned a discerning look from his daughter. "It'll give you plenty of time to settle into your new job still."

"You'll be the first person we tell, I promise."

"I love you so incredibly much, Katie."

"I love you too, Dad. Now I've got to go otherwise Rick will be sending out the search party."

"Ok, have a great time and come here." He took her back into a tight hug.

"Bye Dad, I'll call you as soon as we land."

"Bye, Katie." Kate managed to finally escape her father and made it swiftly back down to the cab where Rick had been patiently waiting.

"What was that all about?"

"Just a father daughter thing. He says he wants a postcard and a grandchild and that I'd still have time to settle into my new job before said grandchild arrives."

"We will see. C'mon let's go home."

* * *

A/N: I promise the surprise will be in the next chapter, this was getting too long. I wanted to bring Jim into it. I wish he was in the show a bit more. I also love how Martha is in it slightly more now. She's such a vibrant character and adds a special something that no other character could.

Next week's episode :D :D

**Twitter:** EmilyRBarker

**Tumblr:** Sheffield93

Review, please? They make my day and make me write faster :)


	9. Captain

Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites. They cheer me up. Please read the end A/N.

If anyone can help I'd really appreciate it, I'm looking for a gif on tumblr, there's 8 pics I think. It is one where Beckett is pregnant finding out to having the baby in her arms. The first pic is from 5x02 with Beckett in the white blouse rubbing her forehead as she's walking to the board, the last pic is of Beckett in the hospital from 4x01 with a baby and the baby's name is Jamie. That's all I can remember that I'm certain of.

Disclaimer: I have no idea what is going to happen in the last four episodes of the season but I can't frigging wait

Scroll _SLOWLY_. I mean _**VERY SLOWLY.**_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Captain**

When they returned to the loft Martha and Alexis had made themselves scarce for the evening, allowing couple a night to themselves. Removing their jackets and shoes they make their way across the loft towards the sofa.

"Hey so did you finish getting packed this morning?"

"Yep, my stuff anyway. I thought about doing yours but I know you like to do your own so I just put a few things in a pile."

"I'm sure whatever you did is fine."

"Oh yeh, so you're ok with a big thick winter coat and full length jeans?"

"What?"

"I'm joking."

He comes around to take her in, arms tightening around her waist. "Good, because my plans for clothes involve taking them off."

"Oh, is that so"

"Yep." Walking them backwards to the sofa and sitting down on it not so graciously then tugging his gorgeous wife down so she was sat on his lap. "As much as I love this top on you, I prefer it off you."

"So are you going to take it off?"

"Yes, but I'm going to kiss you first." So he does, a long deep and passionate one followed by small kisses down her neck. He finally reaches for the hem of her top and as he goes to lift it, she pulls away and stops him by taking his hands.

"Wait, wait." Taking him by surprise, he looks at her confused. "In a bit, I've got a surprise for you."

"Another one?"

"Yep and I think this will top them all!" She smiles and runs off to their bedroom and collects a present box, all nicely wrapped up with ribbon around it. When she returns he has moved to the corner of the sofa with his legs stretched out.

"I'm getting a strange sense of déjà vu."

"Really?" She finally reaches the sofa and climbs atop his legs. "You said to Montgomery that the best thing he could give his wife was something that she said she wanted but when she didn't think he wasn't listening. Now I've had to listen to a LOT of you talking over the years and quite a lot of it I probably wasn't listening, especially when we first met. This one time I was, it was quite a while a go now but no doubt you will have remembered." Rick has such an excited look on his face, just like a kid at Christmas. Kate hoping that he won't be as so painstakingly slow this time. "I'm hoping this will be another top present that you'll love. So here, open it but don't shake it and don't make me sit here for ages, please."

She gives him the box and he's doing just as she requested, taking the ribbon and paper off not rushing but not dragging it out either. After putting the rubbish aside, he goes to take the lid off and this time he does feel as if he has gone back two days, looking inside he sees a formal looking box and a roll of paper as well as an envelope. He picks up the envelope and removes the letter, he unfolds it and reads it.

_ Dear Rick,_

_I am pleased to inform you of your new position in the New York Police Department._

_Assistant Volunteer Homicide Investigator,_

_Please find enclosed your new identification which must be carried at all times while on duty._

_Lots of Love,_

_Captain Beckett_

Gasps escape his mouth after sentence letting her know how astonished he is.

"Captain? Investigator? Wha?" For once in his long life, Rick was running out of words to say.

"Yep. Here is your very own badge and certificate."

"Captain?"

"Gates decided after Thursday's events to retire, requested that I take over and Chief Hamilton is happy. I'll still be able to be in the field but I'll just have a few more responsibilities."

"Investigator?"

"Wow, for a motor mouth you aren't saying much tonight. Yep, you're my very first appointment." He brought his hands to her face so he could pull her in for a long deep kiss. When they broke apart he was still struggling for words.

"Do you want to see your badge?" He just nodded so she went into the present box to get the badge box, took it out and revealed it to him. This was definitely a first, Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle speechless. Would be words were replaced with kisses, how much he loved his wife in that moment. He really didn't think she has been properly listening when he said that when he was going through security at the prison. "Can you say anything yet?"

"I love you."

"I know."

"Guess we are going to have to get another frame in Corsica."

"Yep, are we gonna get a 'his and hers' one?" All Rick could do was smile, gosh how incredible his wife is. He goes to kiss her again, straight on the lips a long slow sweet kiss. They break apart just to smile each other, when they dive back in the passion intensifies knowing that it is going to end up in love making session, "I think we might need to move this to the bedroom, don't want your mother or daughter walking in and seeing us still naked on the sofa. Plus we've got a long flight tomorrow and need a supportive bed."

"It's going to support something." Earning him a playful slap on the arm. She puts the collection of items to the side then climbs off his lap and puts her hand out to help him up, once he's up he kisses her again. "Thank you, I love my badge and I'm so so so proud of my kick ass Captain wife." A smile takes over her face and while she's momentarily distracted he picks her up and puts her on his shoulder fireman style.

"Castle, put me down." She starts kicking but gives up realising she is only going to hurt him, when he reaches the bed he gently puts her down and they stare into each other's eyes knowing they're going places as a crime fighting husband and wife. Tomorrow they're heading off for a holiday that they need and when they return their professional lives are going to change for the better. Well his second career. Sort of. If they didn't have to be at the airport at hours that before he met Kate he only knew as getting in late and his clothes still needed to be packed then they'd be up for hours. He'd still try and convince her that they could sleep on the plane.

"I love you Captain Beckett."

"I love you too Assistant Volunteer Homicide Investigator Castle." They laugh together knowing that it doesn't quite roll of the tongue quite as well but it goes unsaid. After an hour of love making they finally drift off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Tumblr: **Sheffield93

**Twitter:** EmilyRBarker

Castle asked for the badge in 3x24, it was a deleted scene though. But I'm guessing you already knew that. :)

Do you want one chapter of them on holiday? I wasn't planning on doing on a scene of Kate dragging Rick through the process of getting up and going to the airport but if you want it let me know in the reviews. I've got a plan if you do want the airport, it would be a funny chapter. I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter so some more would be nice.


	10. Up

Here's the getting up/airport chapter.

Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites. This started as a 3 chapter story and I think there's going to be 14 or 15 in total. There's at least one holiday chapter. This has been done quite quickly so sorry for the mistakes.

Thank you to the reader who found the gif that I was looking for.

Disclaimer: I'd like to think my legs were as nice as Stana's but they're too muscular and I've got unsightly scars from stitches as a result of playing contact sports. Surgery scars are going to make it worse.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Up, Up and Away**

Kate is awakened by her phone alarm but this time it isn't to getting her up so she can get ready for work, no this time it is so they can get up to go to the airport. She leans over to turn it off and sits up rubbing her eyes. Yes she's tired but they need to get up, she leans over to her husband tapping him on the chest and says to him "Rick, babe, wake up."

"Hmm"

"Wake up, Rick. We're going to the airport." He responds only with a grunt "CASTLE!"

"Huh, what?"

"C'mon Rick, it is time to get up. The car will be here in an hour and we've still got to get your stuff in a bag."

"Yep, I'm getting up."

"Okay, I'm going in the shower."

"Nice." She's a bit confused, usually he'd be up and following her in the shower, saving the environment of course. She goes to their en suite anyway, by the time she is out of earshot he murmurs "five more minutes."

So when she comes out just under ten minutes later and finds him still in bed, snoring, she's not impressed. She wants this holiday and she's going even if he is going to the airport in his pyjamas. Before she steps into the bedroom she goes back into the bathroom and fills a glass with water, cold water. She walks back out rounding his side of the bed and throws the glass of water into his face. That'll teach him. He springs bolt upright, "What was that for?"

"Not getting up."

"I much prefer it when you tap my chest."

"I tried the nice option."

"I'd prefer you to bite my ear, less mood killing."

"There is no mood, now get your sorry arse in the shower and be quick. I'll find you a case."

"We could shower together."

"I'm showered, hair dried and nearly dressed you idiot."

"Oh."

"MOVE!"

"I'm going, I'm going."

"Thank you."

Once her husband is finally in the shower she sets to work, finishing getting dressed then grabs a suitcase from the walk-in closet and puts the pile of clothes she prepared yesterday into it, grabs a few other things too. She goes into the bathroom and brushes her teeth, just as she's finishing her husband steps out of the shower so she wets his brush, sticks some toothpaste on it then practically shoves it in his mouth. His face shows a look of astonishment, it's not often she's this way. "Just get on with it." She grabs the rest of the toiletries that she had lined up yesterday so she could just pick them up when they were finished with and then put them in a bag to pop on the top of her case. She's on a roll, jogging out to get Rick's clothes ready for him to put on. There, done, finished. Passports and tickets are in her handbag, she treble checked it yesterday. Coffee, coffee next that's it. As she turns to leave the bedroom he appears, "Your clothes are on the bed, shoes on the floor. Put your toothbrush in the toiletries bag."

"Yes Mother." He says sarcastically and in return she gives him a look which he knows immediately to just get dressed, no more funny business.

She goes to make coffee, she deserves it. The car isn't going to be here for a while; she'll try doing the heart, it doesn't always work but worth a shot. So when she manages it she's is quite impressed. While the drinks cool, she goes to grab the cases and the bags to place them by the door.

"You know I could have carried my own case."

"Yeh, I know." She walks back over to the breakfast bar followed by her husband and she sits down on the seat and passes him his drink. He looks down at his drink and sees the heart, suddenly feeling even more guilty about how little he's contributed.

"I'm sorry Kate, you've done all this and I couldn't even get out of bed when you asked."

"Don't worry about it; you've done enough for me in the past. You're not a morning person, I am. Play to our strengths."

"What time is the car getting her again?"

"Twenty past so we've got a while yet."

"You know we still didn't finish the crossword."

"You think we can finish it?"

"No, but we can try."

So for the next twenty minutes they sat drinking their coffee and making progress on the crossword.

"Right, it is quarter past so I think we should make our way down." She gets up and walks towards the door closely followed by Rick.

"Sounds good, oh I'm so excited." He says gleefully.

"I'm glad. We need this, time to ourselves and a getaway."

"Hmm, yeh that sounds good." He goes in for a kiss and as they break apart the two are grinning like idiots.

"We could stand here for hours doing this but we'd better go."

They exited the loft and locked the door then both strode hand in hand down to the lift at the end of the hall. They waited in the lobby for only a few minutes until the car arrived to take them to the airport. The driver took their bags as they slid into to the backseat.

At the early hours on a Sunday morning there was virtually no traffic on the road and were at the airport in no time. As they exited the car, Castle tipped his driver and bid him good day.

They wheeled their cases into the airport; she had already found where they had to check in at and had started to set off but turned to see Rick still trying to locate a board to look at so she turned reached to grab his hand and tugged him along. There was a small queue at the check-in desk so they got in line and stood their suitcases up. She went into her handbag to get the passports and tickets then passing them to Rick. "Here hold these." She dug further into her bag to find the envelope containing the Euros. She put some in her purse, then went into Rick's pocket and grabbed his wallet to place some in there too putting the remaining dollars in front of the divider and the Euros in the back. She put the envelope back into her bag and placed his wallet back in his pocket. She looked up to grab the passports from him again and caught his eye "What?"

"Nothing."

"You need to be organised. I'm just doing it for you."

"I can do it myself you know."

They were then interrupted by someone behind them "She always wear the trousers?" They both turned around to face the rude man

"No." Rick responded.

"If she was my wife she'd know her place."

"Well she's not your wife and she knows her place and it isn't below me. We're equals."

"So that's why you've just stood here and she's bossing you about."

"No, I'm not bossing him about. He's just not a morning person."

"Right, so now you're defending him."

"Listen Sir, I suggest you keep your thoughts to yourself or I'll have you arrested."

"Oh yeh, by whom? Sugar daddy here and a 'know it all' woman."

"That would be Captain Beckett to you."

"Captain?" The man said nervously.

A patrolling security guard approached them having noticed a vocal argument "Excuse me, Mam, is there a problem here?"

"No, we were just telling this gentleman that he was in the wrong queue."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Sir, I was mistaken and this couple were pointing me in the right direction."

"Ok well move along if you please." The man walked briskly away deciding it was beneficial if he checked in at a later point while the guard walked off to continue his patrol.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"That was hot by the way."

"Yeh, what about this then." She stood up straight and in a professional stern voice she began "This is your Captain speaking and it is an order for you to forget about that incident and enjoy your holiday, Sir."

"Now that was seriously hot." He put his arm around her waist and pulled her into his side with both of them still chuckling. They were then called by the desk clerk to check in. They swiftly made it through security and into the restaurant and shopping area. Kate noticed a café so she took Rick's hand and went to get a table. When she got there she put her bag on a seat and fished around for her purse. "Hey, sit down I'll go get it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." She went to go and join the queue, in front of her was a family with two young children who were each perched on one of their parent's hips looking at what they wanted for breakfast. She thought of the children that she and Rick had imagined, a little girl who looked like her and a boy that looked like him. Her thoughts also went back to what her father had said yesterday, how he wanted a grandchild. She wanted to give that to him, wanted it for Rick and for herself too; wondering if that one of the next times she would be at the airport would they have a child with them? Her hand had absentmindedly drifted down to hover over her stomach but before her thoughts could wander anymore her attention was being drawn by the server who was asking her for her order. She ordered and moved over to the side while another server organised their food and drinks. She looked back to the family who were now seated at a table eating their breakfast and laughing over something one of the kids had said. She turned back to find her tray with her order ready so she went back to her husband. Taking one last glance at the family and smiling to herself knowing exactly what she wanted next in her life.

She arrived back at the table and set the food out along with the coffee. "Here is your croissant with some jam and there's a pain au chocolat too." Rick looked at his wife with a peculiar glance. "What? I thought we could get in the French mood."

"It's perfect, although there's no heart in the coffee." A classic Beckett eye roll followed. They sat eating their breakfast and drinking the coffee. They started people watching commenting on how odd people were, it had become one of their favourite activities since she had done a course on people's body language and behaviour as required by the department. However, when someone came to sit at the table next to them they looked to each other with a smile and silently agreed to stop it; for now. They downed the rest of their coffee and got another one to go. They stopped at a newsagents to get a paper and for Rick to browse the sweets aisle. "Hey we should totally get these." Holding up three bags including Maltesers, Smarties and Milkybar buttons.

"No we shouldn't. You'll be hyper and not be able to sleep nor be quiet."

"Ok so how about these?" Holding up various bags of seriously sugary sweets.

"No."

"Tough, you don't wear the trousers. We're equals. You get the paper and I'll get these." Kate could only roll her eyes at her sweet crazed man child of a husband. "Wait, where is my wallet?" She holds up his wallet that she had sneaked out of his pocket on the way in preparation for an event like this.

"Should pay more attention, Castle." If they weren't in a store that was crowded with aisles of stuff that really couldn't be knocked over there'd be no doubt that he would be chasing her trying to get it back. Instead he reached over to grab it out of her hand but she only put her arm around her back.

"Kaaaaaaattttttttteeeeeeee. Please, please can I have my wallet?"

"Maybe, are you going to be a good boy and restrain yourself from eating the _whole_ bag at once?"

"Yes, I promise. You can even keep them in your bag." Satisfied with his answer she passed him back his wallet after he placed his items in the basket he had collected and they proceeded to the checkout. She stuck the paper under his arm and took his coffee from his hand so he could pay. As promised he put them in her handbag once they had paid along with the paper, he reclaimed his coffee as they set to their departure gate hand in hand.

They eventually reached their gate and sat down on one of the benches while they waited to be called; deciding that they may as well have a go at the crossword to occupy their time she passed her coffee over, she took the paper out of her bag and placed it in his lap. She went in search of a pen however, this was to prove a challenge.

"You must have a pen in there. You've got so much stuff in there."

"There is one, I just can't find it yet."

"Women and their bags, it is a miracle anything ever gets out once it goes in there."

"Shush if you ever want to see your sweets again." That promptly shut him up. Eventually she found a pen.

"I thought you would be going through the overnight bag next."

"Fine no sweets until after we've made the change."

"What, no! That is hours away. What do you expect me to eat until then?"

"The food they give you on the plane."

"Kate, I promise to do whatever you want for a week when we get back."

"Getting up before me and making me coffee?"

"Done. Can we start the crossword?" So for the next half an hour they sat and drank their coffee until they were called to board. He took the pen and paper while she dug into her bag to get the passports and boarding passes.

"You ready Captain?"

"Yep, how about you Investigator?"

"Definitely." They walked to the desk and went through to their seats with no problem.

* * *

For those of you who haven't heard of Corsica, it is a French island in the Mediterranean Sea.

**Tumblr:** Sheffield93

**Twitter: **EmilyRBarker

There's a white box down there, could you write a few words please? Even if it is just 'I like it'. Pretty please?

THANK YOU :)


	11. Splash

Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites. Here's a holiday chapter.

I didn't want to make you wait too long so you get this today rather than tomorrow.

Crosswords are similar to scrabble.

Disclaimer: Gates would like Castle a bit more now if it were up to me.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Splash**

New York's best crime fighting couple were now in Corsica on holiday, no murders or publishers that would bother them here. In their villa, they were in a little world of their own. They could sit out on the patio and look out to the Mediterranean; right now Kate was sat on a lounger waiting for her husband to appear with drinks, and lotion.

"Babe, are you coming?"

"Yep, yep; I'm here. Here's your drink and could you hold mine too?" He says while passing her the glasses.

"Of course, you can hardly rub lotion in with one hand now." She gave him a seductive glance.

"That would be a challenge; maybe another time. Turn around." She leans to put the drinks down on the table in between the loungers. Adjusting herself so that she is sat directly in front of him. Rick had now lost all concentration; his stunning wife was sat there waiting for him to run sun cream into her skin. Right now that isn't the thought in his head, the strings of bikini just there begging to be untied.

"Rick, Rick." Kate was still trying to get her husband's attention, "CASTLE!"

"Huh, what?"

"I tell you what, why don't we go for a swim?" She stands up and offers her hand, he takes it and as she pulls him up she tugs him a bit harder as he's almost up so as they're walking towards the pool he is a few steps in front. As they approach the edge of the pool she's getting ready to shove him in but he's smart so he is prepared for when the hands on the back appear but he didn't expect them to go around his waist so they ended up going into the pool together. His wife is full of surprises. When they resurface she has her arms around his neck.

"Well I've finally got your attention."

"Yeh you did that. It wasn't behaviour I expected from a Captain of the NYPD."

"Well I thought you getting a badge may have made you grow up. However, you've been anything but."

"We're just big kids aren't we?"

"Yep, we both know it"

"And we wouldn't have it any other way."

"No, nope definitely not." They both had smiles from ear to ear, they both leant forward so their heads rested against each other. She brought her arms down to wrap around his waist and his arms continued to rest on her hips.

"Rick" she pulled away to look at him straight in the eye "what my Dad said on Saturday about how he'd like a grandchild, I've been thinking about it and he's right how none of us are getting any younger. I've always said that I'd get around to having children one day and those days are running out. I never wanted my child to be an only child, I know we've got Alexis but I'd like to have two that are a similar age and that gives me even less time."

"Kate, we can" before he has a chance to finish she cuts him off, she needs to get this out; they promised to tell each other everything.

"Babe, let me finish. I know if I didn't say this now that I'd wait until I had got settled into my new job and then another reason would come up to put it off so I'm agreeing with my Dad again, whatever happens I'll have enough time to get my feet under the table before I'd go on maternity leave and that's if it happened right away. I'm scared but we are in this together and I know you'll always be there for me." She looks down for a moment to gather herself together to deliver a sentence that could change her life; looking back up at him she continues, "So I, Katherine Houghton Castle am asking you Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle if you will make little Caskett babies with me?"

The way he kissed her gave her in no doubt what his answer was; they were going to be extending the Castle family. He started walking them towards the wall of the pool. When her back hits the wall she breaks away to look up at him "I take that as a yes then."

"Certainly, definitely, absolutely, undoubtedly, positively. Does this mean we can start right here, right now?"

"I wasn't thinking of conceiving our child in a pool, Rick."

"It would be a cool story to tell them."

"No, it's bad enough that I was once told that I was probably my Mother's birthday or Valentines present. I didn't need to know anymore."

"Still, we can just think of it as a holiday baby."

"Yeh I suppose. It could have been worse, a job promotion baby."

"So does that mean we can, in here?"

"Hmm." She nods and reaches up to kiss him. They stood there swaying in the pool, making out like teenagers until she broke the silence; "I really didn't think I'd be the one to take this off." She goes to untie the knot of the strings at her back but he beats her too it. He lets the strings drop and goes to lift the bikini top over her head then throws it to one side letting it float away. They go back to kissing and letting their activities take their own course.

Later on when they're making lunch, Rick was admiring his wife as she was preparing their sandwiches imagining her in a few years doing the same for not only them but their children who were running about shouting "Mummy". If someone asked him ten years ago if he could ever see himself having any more children, he would have probably laughed it off as a joke but now he couldn't wait. Captain Beckett wanted to make little Castle babies, which her best friend from high school joked about in interrogation many years ago. He had an insight into her fragile mind that day, he'd offered his opinion that Cecily should have followed her heart and gone with Wolf and she had replied "I can see the virtue in staying. I mean, guys like Wolf, they come in, they upset the apple cart; of course he makes you feel alive but eventually you know that he's just gonna let you down, so why risk it?"

His response of "Because the heart wants what the heart wants" dug deep into both of them. He knew she wanted security and couldn't bear to have her heart broken, it was why she was never had both feet in a relationship. When she came to him that stormy night she was all in; he'd changed so much from the playboy persona that she first met to someone she could rely on and trust with her heart. If anything ever happened to them it would break her heart, she had invested so much into this relationship that for it to fall apart would be devastating. They'd promised each other always and they were living it.

He was broken out of his reverie by Kate throwing a tomato at him. "Hey what was that for?"

"I've been calling you asking for you to slice the cucumber."

"Yeh sure I can do that." He rounded the counter to stand next to her bumping their hips as he got there, typically that would receive a look but instead she just bumped her hips into his. They stood there looking quite the pair, Kate in denim shorts and a white vest top with Rick in knee length shorts and a white shirt; it was if they had tried to match when they were getting dressed.

* * *

There'll be another holiday chapter. I wanted to do something else and it fit better if they were on holiday rather than in NY.

Could you write a review please? Even if it is just ':)'

THANK YOU

**Tumblr:** Sheffield93

**Twitter: **EmilyRBarker


	12. Kick

Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites. :)

This is for ucsbdad who was convinced that they would run into, you'll see at some point

Disclaimer: Still no.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Kick**

"Hey Rick, are you ready yet?"

"Yes I'm coming."

"I thought it was meant to be women who took the longest to get dressed."

"Yeh well you once said that I was so metro sexual" it was then when he came out of their room that  
he saw Kate in the dress she had bought when they were out shopping earlier. "Wow, you look..."

"You're not so bad yourself. C'mon I need to wear these shoes in." Ah yes, there's the Kate Beckett he knew, she just had to buy some shoes while they were here. He remembered their honeymoon and how she had jokingly said "I want to buy them all." It was just a little independent shop that they had visited however, when Kate entered she seemed to be in a whole world of her own looking at what felt like to him _every_ shoe in there. She got to know the owner while she browsed and promised to come back whenever they returned; a friendship founded on the love of shoes. They walked out of the store with seven pairs of shoes for her and three for him; she was disappointed some of the shoeboxes had to be left behind due to lack of room in the suitcases because they were nice boxes.

"Have you got the keys Miss 'I've been ready for the last ten minutes'?"

"Duh. Now seriously c'mon or we'll be late Mister 'I need to sort my hair'." She took his hand as they walked out to the car, passing him the keys as they separated.

"Are you ready to be wined and dined my fair lady?"

"Just drive."

They were seated quickly at the restaurant and as they were in the middle of their meal they hear gunshots and the roaring of bikes in the distance. The whole restaurant looked around to see if they could see anything but then continued with their conversations as if nothing had happened.

"I wonder what that was."

"Oh I don't know, it could have been the Unione Corse."

"Seriously? They were disbanded years ago."

"They may have returned."

"No, this is a peaceful island not some island with an infamous mob."

"You never know, how many times have mobs been seemingly shut down only to reappear?"

"Castle! Please no, can we talk about something else?"

"Where do you think their hideout is?"

"Castle!" She hissed. "You shut up about the Unione Corse or I'm going back to the house; alone."

"Fine, how is your meal?"

"It's lovely. There's just that taste you know? The one that makes it just so..."

"Can I try some?"

"We're not going to be one of those couples who sit feeding each other across the table so if you want some, point which bit and I'll put some on your plate."

"One of those couples? Really? Do you want some of mine?"

"No thanks. So what do you want?"

"That would be nice please." He pointed to one of the sections on her plate. She passes some of it over to him and he tries some before it even had time to settle on his plate. "You're right it is good and I know what you mean there's that taste that gives it that extra little something."

"Good, now can you hurry up with your meal; I want some dessert."

"I know what I want for dessert." He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows which earned him a swift kick to the shin. "Oww, was that really necessary woman?"

"Yes." She kicked his shin again. "That's for calling me woman."

"But you are..." She dug her heel into the top of his foot. "Shutting up." He said which was choked out in agony.

"Good boy. Now hurry up, and no more snide comments if you want to see what's under this dress." That comment left him slack jawed, as she went to kick him again his mouth closed and he started eating again.

On the way back to the car Rick had realised she had been calling him by his surname, "I thought you only called me Castle when you were mad at me?"

"I was mad at you a bit. It was totally a Castle time."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"If you're going to open the damn car."

"Oh yeh, sure." Once they were both seated and belted up he said "Now you're no longer mad at me, does that mean I'm getting lucky?" Instead of a kick, he received a thump on the arm and a classic Beckett eye roll.

"Drive or I'm going to drive up to those mountains, find a cave and say that the Unione Corse is back and leave you there in just your clothes."

"Yes Ma'am." On the realisation of what he had just said it suddenly occurred to him what alternative to Captain she would use. "Kate, you know how Gates always insisted we called her 'Sir' are you going to be Sir or will Ma'am be ok?"

"I have no preference, I thought it a bit weird that we called a woman 'Sir' and I think she chose it to blend in, for me feminism is a thing of the past, yes I'm am woman in a what is still largely a male dominated world but I'm not having to act like a man to be in it so I don't see that I need to."

"You know if you used Castle as your surname at work you wouldn't need a new desk name plate because I've still got the Captain Castle one from that case we worked when the guy thought it was still the seventies."

"Well maybe if my Captain Beckett one isn't there yet..." She looks at him with a seductive glance and a hint of raciness in her voice, "I could be Captain Castle for a few days."

"That'd be pretty cool. It'd be my precinct."

"No. It would NOT be your precinct."

"What's mine is yours and yours is mine."

"Not professionally."

"You own Nikki Heat. In fact you are the real Nikki Heat."

"You seriously need to shut up and drive." This time he did as he was told, he could afford many more bruises _and_ he wanted to see what under that dress.

* * *

So yep, ucsbdad is convinced they were going to run into Unione Corse.

Since this wasn't planned there is another holiday chapter, sorry if you want them to be back in NYC already. It Is Only Just Beginning will be updated again soon.

Do you want a chapter of when they get home? It wouldn't be M but maybe what's under the dress? Let me know otherwise the next one will have something to do with a beach.

**Twitter: **EmilyRBarker

**Tumblr: **Sheffield93

Could you review even if it just ':)'. Thank you :)


	13. Dress

Because some of you wanted it. Caskett-y goodness.

I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter but thanks for those who did.

Disclaimer: As if.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Dress**

The drive back from the restaurant hadn't taken that long, the late hour combined with their location meant there was little traffic on the road. He pulled into the driveway of their villa parking in front of the door; there was a slight breeze in the air when they got out of the car so they got inside quickly.

"Hey, do you fancy a drink?" Kate asks.

"Yes please, coffee sounds good. Could you make it, I need the toilet."

"Sure." He sprints off in the direction of the bathroom but instead of going left to the bathroom he turns right into the bedroom. In all the time that she thought he'd been getting dressed he had actually being planning a mini surprise, ok it wasn't all the time only probably a few minutes. His hair did need fixing, it was wrong to go out and not have the famous 'Castle' hair look just right.

The rose petals were spread about and the candles decorated the room nicely; all he had to do was light them. Yes, light them, where were the matches? He could have sworn that he left them on her bedside table. "No, no, no. Matches, where are you?" He muttered to himself. He lifts up the corner of the duvet and thankfully he finds them, "Phew." He sets to work lighting the candles, sheesh, why did he buy so many. He gets them done though, now he hears that the kettle has finished boiling, toilet yeh. He runs back across the hall, closing the bedroom door as he goes, making it quick.

"Shall I bring yours to the bedroom?" She shouts.

"Please" He replies. Back in the bedroom he surveys it once more, it looks nice just as she likes. He can now hear her coming down the hall by the clicks of her heels on the stone floor. He hides behind the half open door waiting for her to come in. His heart is beating fast, it probably shouldn't be but he's excited for her to see this.

As she gets to the door, "Rick wh..." It's then when she sees what he has done, everything laid out and the candles glowing brightly. Now far enough through the door, he comes up behind her and slides his arms around her waist mindful of the two steaming mugs in her hands. She turns her head to look at him with a smile saying "Rick, what's this?"

"Just a surprise." Followed by a brief kiss, "And a thank you."

"Wow, it is lovely." He takes both of the mugs from her and places them on the table beside them. "Thank you." He turns her to bring her into a hug and leans down to kiss her again.

"No need to thank me, Captain."

"When did you get all this stuff?"

"When you were perusing the clothes and shoes section."

"It's so sweet." She reaches up to kiss him. His hands travel to the zip of her dress, slowly bringing it down unzipping it tooth by tooth. If she wasn't so lost in the kiss she'd probably have swatted his hands away to do it herself. It's not until she notices it being dragged down her arms does she help with the process of removing it. The dress is not going to spend the night on the floor, she takes it carefully off and places it over the chair beside the table. Not a hanger but that would be killing the mood. She managed to get out of his grasp enough so that when he pulls her back in she stumbles back into his chest.

"You were right, I did want to see what's under the dress." Pressing kisses to the side of her neck. "It's very, very sexy."

"There'd be stockings too but it is too hot for that."

"Hmm, something's hot."

"That's awful."

"You like it though." She manages to loosen his arms enough so that she can turn to face him. She looks down to her feet and toes off those sinfully high shoes.

"Sometimes." She kisses his neck realising that he's majorly overdressed. "You're wearing too many clothes."

"Do something about it." So she does, undoing each button slowly and carefully. She likes this shirt although it is going to need washing before he wears it again. The heat has made him quite sweaty. When it is unbuttoned and untucked from his trousers it falls to the floor behind him. This slow process, loving each other is what makes it love. His trousers follow soon after then he walks them towards the bed, gently laying her down. Not having broken the kiss until that point both wearing smiles that stretch from ear to ear. When he falls on top of her because one of his arms gave way after it slips on a rose petal, they both break into giggles.

"You know maybe you should leave the rose petals next time, or at least not put them on the bed. We can't have you falling on me when I'm pregnant."

"No but I'm still clumsy." He goes back to kissing her, it's one of the best ways to shut her up. He learned that pretty early on but it is still effective.

"Wait, wait, wait." She tells him breaking the kiss, "What about the coffee?"

"Are you serious?" She just laughs and brings his head down so she can kiss him, lots.

* * *

There you go, hope you enjoyed it. This wasn't planned either so there's one more holiday chapter.

Please review? Pretty please?

**Twitter:** EmilyRBarker

**Tumblr: **Sheffield93


	14. Shells

Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites.

Disclaimer: I collect seashells but they stay in a bag, in the garage.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Shells**

"Hey, Rick, shall we go down to the beach and find some shells?"

"Yeh, let me just get a bag." Once Rick has collected a bag the couple set off down to the beach, over the past few days they had walked along the beach with the intention that next time they went they would add to their collection of shells. The mural of shells from their first walk in the Hamptons was still on the bedroom wall at the loft and they'd decided perhaps a companion piece would be nice as long as it complemented the one they already had.

"What about this one? It has got this cool pattern on it."

"Rick, they've all got a _cool_ pattern. We can't take them all back."

"I know, it is just they're so interesting."

"I understand, babe. I tell you what, why don't we collect the ones we like the most then we can narrow it down further when we are at the villa and we can decide by designing what goes where?"

"I can work with that."

"Good because the bag isn't going to take much more weight."

"The town is just up there we could take a break, get some ice cream and try to find these frames _and_ get a new bag."

"Why don't we get a new bag now, then later we can come back and get some presents? We already sent some postcards but I would like to get some presents too."

"Ice cream now?"

"Whatever, c'mon." She answered and off they set again. They managed to purchase a decorative canvas bag from one of the stores at the end of the high street near the beach but before they started collecting again they went in search of some ice cream. When they came across a street seller they bought two, Kate had one scoop of coconut ice cream and one of strawberry in her cone and Rick had one scoop of chocolate and one of rum and raisin.

"Rum and raisin? I didn't think you would go for that."

"I am a man of mystery."

"Hmm, well as long as you're happy. I thought mine was going to melt before you had chosen yours."

"Maybe that was my plan." Before she could do anything he licked the scoop of coconut. "Hmm, that is nice."

"Oi, hands of my ice cream." She exclaimed which was followed by a whack on his arm.

"My hands were nowhere near it."

"Fine." She stepped in front of him and took a swipe at his Rum and Raisin. "That is nice."

"So it is okay for you to have my ice cream but I can't have yours."

"Well done, you're learning." They continued their walk back to the beach; it wasn't far so when they arrived they found some rocks that were at the back of the beach to sit on.

"I've really enjoyed this. You were right in that we needed to go further than the Hamptons. The only time we've used our phones is to let people know we are here and we are safe. Just like a holiday should be. Thank you."

"I have too, it is much better than I expected. I wish we didn't have to go back so soon."

"We can always come back in the future."

"Oh, we will." She said gleefully with a charming smile.

"We can tell our possible holiday child where they were conceived." This time she threw sand at him, it was a change from a punch or kick. "If you're this violent now then I dread to think what it is going to be like when you're pregnant and hormonal."

"No we won't and if you would just behave we wouldn't have this problem."

"You are talking to me right?"

"Yes."

"We can just build sandcastles."

"I think that we can do more," she stands up so she can whisper in his ear "than just build sandcastles Mister Castle."

"Is that so?" She nods in response. "Well how about we do some of that now."

"Yes, let's finish our ice creams, collect a few more shells and go find some frames and gifts."

"Seriously?"

"Yeh, why? What did you think I was talking about?" She responds in a naughty tone.

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I mean."

"Well then, why don't we go do that and then you can find out what I really, _really_ mean." With that, she takes his hand tugging him up to a standing position so they can start their walk along the beach back to their villa.

After showing him what she really, _really_ meant they drove back up into the town to complete their shopping; they wanted to get that out of the way so they could spend their last few days doing whatever they liked.

"Right, we've got something for your father, mother, Alexis and Lanie. Is that it for presents?"

"We need to get the boys something too."

"Do they know about the promotion yet?"

"No, they didn't know about the Lieutenant either. The only people that know about Captain are you and my Dad."

"So how are you going to tell them?"

"I have a plan." Her looks gives nothing away, only a cheeky smile.

"Can I be included in this?"

She looks back to the shelf of the store they're currently browsing "Wow, Rick, look at these. They're incredible. We can get the pair." She picks both of the frames up and puts them side by side to show him. "I want to get them."

"Far be it from me to stop you. We could get them engraved too."

"Whatever; now something for the boys."

"How about a Captain bear?"

"No, that's more to do with sailing."

"I guess. The bear would end up being Sarah Grace's after she saw it."

"Espo would have loved to go rock climbing up in the mountains."

"We could always get them chocolate."

"Yeh, there's something about European chocolate. Especially Swiss."

"Look there's a police bear!"

"Yeh, for Sarah Grace though. We could always get one of those paperweights for the boys and get it engraved?"

"Yeh that one looks good for Espo."

"Ooh this one for Ryan."

"I'm liking this."

"Me too."

"C'mon lets pay for this because I want some of that coconut out there."

"Mmm, yep it's just waiting to be devoured." That left him slack jawed, sauciness dripping from every word. "C'mon then, let's go."

Paying for their purchases took a while for it all to be wrapped up and that Kate was in deep conversation with the cashier. Rick had no idea what they were saying as he was only translating the occasional word which wasn't helpful so he stood there and smiled.

"Let's put these in the car _then_ get some coconut."

"Good, I think we should go for a walk up there and see if we can go into that church-y thing."

"Church-y thing, Castle? Really?"

"There's a cross."

"Let's get the coconut then I'll educate you."

They ordered the mouth-watering coconut that they'd been eyeing and set off on their walk.

"Hmm this is nice."

"Yeh it is. I wish we could take some home."

They both continue to munch on their coconut. Rick finishes his quite quickly, now eyeing his wife's. Why does she eat slowly, it's like a punishment. Two more bites and he's had enough, grabbing her hand bringing it to his mouth and taking a bite out of it. She should have paid more attention but she didn't so while she slowly chewed her last bite he took advantage. She hadn't pulled it back yet so he took the slice.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing?"

"Eating up the leftovers."

"Eating up the what? I hadn't finished."

"You snooze, you lose." He keeps on walking although she had stopped.

"Right, that's it." She runs up behind him and jumps on his back; arms around his neck, legs wrapped around his waist. As one of his hands drops to get her leg she tries to snatch it back. No luck.

"Castle, give it _back_."

"Hmm this is nice. I don't know why you didn't finish it."

"_Castle_!" She's still trying to get it back but every time she nearly does he stretches his arm out. She wants her coconut. Drastic action must be taken. If she can't have her coconut she'll bite his ear until he gives it back. So she bites his ear, hard.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Ok, ok, ok, the coconut is yours." He passes it to her. Relieved she has regained it, she sets back to work devouring it. Right in his ear, he'll hear her chewing slowly of the thing he really wants. Ok not the thing but the food he wants right now. He can tell she's enjoying this; his hands are now supporting her legs. His fingers turn to drumming against her shins, she's tolerating it but he's not going to push it. "Will you just finish the coconut already?"

"No, I'm enjoying it."

"What part, the eating it or torturing me?

"Trying to decide which one is best."

A few more bites and she is finally, _finally_ finished.

* * *

Thought that it was a nice place to finish the chapter.

That's it for the holiday (I think) so back to NY for the next chapter unless people tell me they'd like to see another. Don't mind suggestions either.

Can I have a review please?

There's not many chapters left; three probably. Maybe some fillers, don't know.

**Tumblr:** Sheffield93

**Twitter:** EmilyRBarker


	15. Work

I loved Veritas, I don't usually like angst-y ones but this blew it out of the water.

I've wondered all season why they kept her apartment; for two scenes basically: the dress and the last one from 6x22.

Disclaimer: Okay, on the show Beckett isn't ever going to get a promotion. She's too much of a rebel.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Work**

"Just sign here and we're all done." Chief Hamilton asks her, it's her first day back from holiday and she's still tired from the flight. However her tiredness is put to one side because she's down at 1PP signing her contract to be the new Captain of the twelfth precinct.

"There, all done." She says as she passes the contract to her superior. "Is my desk name plate ready?"

"I'm sorry, only the badge is ready. Is that going to be a problem?"

"No, not at all." She says with a smile. "Thank you, Chief. I'm sure we're going to get to know each other better in the coming months."

"Yes, Beckett we will." The two of them shake hands sealing the deal informally. "Now, go to your precinct and tell your colleagues the good news."

"I will Sir." And with that she exits Hamilton's office off to her bright future ahead.

Her husband is patiently waiting outside, eager to see her.

"Good thing you brought the Captain Castle desk badge, the Beckett one isn't ready."

His smile is from ear to ear, he still has it in his mind that it is going to be his precinct. She's told him on more than one occasion it isn't but it hasn't worked. He's also got his badge for his first day at work. "Don't let it go to your head."

"How can I not?"

"Let's go, we've got some people to tell." She takes his hand as they exit 1PP to get in the car that Rick insisted they take because the Captain and her assistant must arrive in style on their first day. She humoured him by going along with it but was keen to stress it wasn't going to be a regular occurrence.

Twenty minutes later the couple strolled hand in hand into the twelfth where officers still addressed her as Detective. She wanted to correct them but there were people she needed to inform first.

As they reached the fourth floor their two best friends on the force saw them instantly. Both were clearly so enraptured in their phone calls that they noticed them. Espo was the first to hang up closely followed by Ryan.

"Hey Beckett and Castle, how was your trip?" Espo asked.

"It was great, got you guys some gifts but going to bring them to the Old Haunt for drinks." Castle said.

"Thanks man." Espo replied.

"So, Beckett, do you know who the new Captain is? Gates said that they would introduce themselves when they got here." Ryan said.

"Yeh, unlike last time nobody knows or has a clue. We've asked around and not a whisper so what's the deal?" Espo continued.

Beckett and Castle looked at each other with a smile; her wish that nobody told them had worked. The boys were in for a shock.

"Listen guys, I know who it is." Both of the detectives were looking at her ominously. "It's me. I'm your new Captain."

The boys were looking at her in shock and happiness, their boss was now their boss just with a better title. Meanwhile Kate's face showed joy and her husbands showed that along with proudness.

"Captain Beckett then?"

"Yep, well my desk badge is going to show Captain Castle for a few days because they messed up at 1PP."

"Well done chica, that's great. Does this mean that you're going to be stuck behind that desk?"

"Not really, it's my office but they're letting me do my old job just with a new title and a few more responsibilities."

"Beckett, that's brilliant." Ryan said.

"Who is going to get your old job?" Espo asked.

"Don't know yet but I have made one appointment." Kate looks to her husband and says "and I'd like to introduce him. My first appointment is Assistant Volunteer Homicide Investigator Castle."

"You serious?"

"Yep she is. I've got my own badge, here I'll show you." He takes his badge from his pocket and proudly shows the boys. "Pretty cool huh?"

"Shame you can't really do anything with it though."

"Shush, let me have my moment of glory."

"Ok, Castle you've had your moment of glory it is time to do some work." Kate turns and walks into to what was formerly Montgomery's and Gates' office which is now hers for the first time since she signed the contract. She placed her bag on the desk and was thankful to find that there were only a few pieces of paper on her desk. Honestly she had expected a pile as high as the heels she was wearing. Once she had logged onto her email she was again relieved to only find a few emails that required her serious attention. Maybe it was time for her husband to do some work. "Castle, I've got job for you." She said rising from her seat and indicating for him to take her place.

"Yes ma'am. What would you like me to do?"

"Sort my emails."

"What?"

"They're mainly rubbish so it won't take you long. Just reply to the ones that are important and if you're stuck ask me."

"This wasn't my idea of my first day as an investigator."

"Maybe not but you're my husband."

"What's that got to do with the price of treacle?"

"I appeased you by having the Captain Castle desk badge so appease me by sorting that. I've still got this paper work that you can't do."

"Fine." With that both of them get on with their tasks.

Half an hour later when they've both finished their tasks Ryan has his head around the office door. "Beckett, we've got a fresh one. You in?"

"Sure. C'mon Castle, let's go." And everything is back to normal.

* * *

Three more chapters left then Lockdown if finished. There'll be a quick one shot companion piece but that's it.

Could you review please? They mean a lot.

Can't wait for 6x23, I'm not going to get to see it until tomorrow night though.


	16. Results

I start exams next week so updates won't be as frequent until mid-June. I didn't like 6x23, there's why on my Tumblr.

Sorry I haven't replied individually to reviews, revision got too much but I will when everything is done for summer. If I have any spare time I thought you would prefer it if I wrote. Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites. I will miss this story.

I had an interview today as well and I'm happy with how it went.

Disclaimer: If I did, 6x23 would be different.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Results**

They had been back from Corsica little over a month and she had her surprise for Rick all planned out, she'd thought of it while Ryan was talking about Sarah Grace a while ago and she was only half listening too busy thinking of her idea. It may have been presumptuous however, she went ahead and sorted it at the next available opportunity. It was too good to let it go by.

Her husband was due back anytime but the overwhelming feel of nausea was building up, she got up and walked to the toilet and knelt down next to it leaning slightly on the side of the bath. However, nothing came up, just that feeling of being sick. Hoping that a bath might make her feel better she set the water running while she went off to get a glass of water. She also collected the box that was wrapped up so that Rick wouldn't open it before she had gotten the chance to give it him herself. On the way back she put it in her bedside table drawer.

When she was back in the bathroom, she set about lighting candles not wanting the bright lights. No smelly fragrance stuff tonight either. She got undressed and unceremoniously threw her clothes in the washing hamper before getting into the inviting water. She relaxed into the tub closing her eyes and imagining herself in a few months with a protruding stomach and her husband playing hand to hand with the child she was carrying, then onto them holding the child after a long labour. That wasn't so appealing but she had been told by her mother on more times that she would like of how long she was in labour. Part of her wanted a boy, part a girl but all she really cared about was that they would be healthy. She also thought of what Simon Doyle told them a few years ago, three kids; three! "Triplets? No. I can't." She'd got herself worked up a bit now. "I'll wait until the scan, nothing to worry about." She looked down to her stomach, "there had better not be three of you in there. Two I can deal with. Maybe." The thought of being responsible for someone else was frightening even though she was looking forward to being a mother.

Soon enough Rick came into the loft in search of his wife. "Kate, are you here?"

"Yep, I'm in here." She shouted from the bathroom. He walked in and knelt by the side of the bath.

"Kate, are you okay?"

"Yeh, I'm just tired." She didn't want to let on just in case her husband had half an idea of what was going on.

"You gonna sit up to let me in?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Yeh." She was only messing with him, her eyes were still closed but she could hear that he was taking his clothes off so she opened her eyes and sat up so he could get in behind her. Once he was sat, she leant back so she was resting on his chest.

"How was your day?"

"Eventful. Yours?" At the precinct it hadn't been but since she left the day certainly had.

"Not really, it was nice meeting Alexis. She's always so busy and she was thankful for someone to take her out. Apparently her boyfriend is more preoccupied or has been recently at least." He sighed, "I don't think it's going to last."

"Rick, some part of you hopes that every relationship she has doesn't last because you still want her to be your little girl."

"She's too young. She doesn't need to be thinking about marriage or engagements even now."

"May I remind you that she's not that much younger than Meredith was when she got married, to you!"

"No you don't. I'm too young to be a granddad."

"Rick, there are people who are grandparents by the time they're 30!"

"Yeh but that's way too young. I don't want my youngest kids being the same age as my grandchildren."

She needed to get away from the subject of their kids so she wouldn't let slip before she could give him his surprise. "Okay, how's Alexis doing aside from her 'unsatisfactory' relationship?"

"She is good, looking forward to finishing for the summer. She's got that job which she was telling me even more about."

"How about we get out of this bath, I'm turning all wrinkly and the bath is getting cold."

"Yeh, that's not so nice." Kate stood up, too quickly as it turned out because she became dizzy and put her hands out to hold onto the taps. Rick was still sat down in the bathtub, "Kate, whoa." He put his hands on her hips to steady her before quickly kneeling to get a better hold of her. "Kate, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeh, I'll be fine in a minute." She needed to tell him her secret soon because if he was already suspicious this would be confirming it. She gathered herself together before slowly steeping out of the bath and reaching for their towels; she passed Rick his then wrapped her towel around her. "C'mon let's get ready for bed. I really am tired." She was tired but not as tired as she was making out. He blew out the candles then followed her through to their bedroom.

Soon enough they were sat in bed in their pyjamas so she reached over to her bedside table and retrieved the box from the drawer. She contemplated what to say next, she didn't want to just say it but probably her look was giving her away. "Hey babe." She takes one of his hands, "This is something that you have said you wanted before on more than one occasion and I can't wait for you to open it so here you go."

She passed him the box she had been holding and acting like the big kid he was he wasted no time in removing the ribbon and ripping the paper off. He remembered last time when she was unimpressed with him taking his time. Lifting the lid on the box he stared down at its contents, confused at first. Carefully picking the first item up then looking to his wife for her to give an answer but her poker face smile told nothing, he continued bringing the rest of the set out, two big ducks with brown hair one with lipstick and two smaller ducks, one with red hair and one with brown. He placed them all in a line on the bed beside them before returning to the box and finding something soft wrapped in tissue paper at the bottom. Unfolding the paper and bringing out the garment then looked at immediately looking at his wife who now wore a beaming smile that confirmed it, he brought her face to his and kissed her with such passion as he could barely contain his excitement. As the kiss deepened she came to rest on her knees and his hands were running through her hair. They finally broke apart when air became a necessity.

"Wow, I love you so much. A family of ducks and an '_I love my Daddy' _onesie, this is the greatest surprise or present ever. When did you find out?"

"This afternoon, you were out so I took a test. I suspected before but finally took a test today. To be honest, I couldn't wait much longer to tell you."

"This is fantastic, I can't wait to tell people but I know it will be a while before we can." He kisses her again. "So let's enjoy our secret, hopefully it will be kept longer than the last one."

"Yeh, well that was inevitable really. It would have been a weird conversation if they hadn't, _Hey guys, we're together now. So drinks?_"

Leaning over to pick up and further inspect Papa duck, "I thought you would have got rubber duck elephants."

She picked up Mama duck and replied, "We'll just have to get some then, won't we?"

After another big kiss, they snuggled down under the covers looking into each other's' eyes before drifting off to a deep sleep filled with dreams of their future. What was just an ordinary day for Castle turned out to have delivered the best news, they were having a child.

And said child already had a set of rubber ducks.

* * *

The red headed duck was meant to symbolise Alexis, I could have done the wider family but tried to keep it simple.

Two more chapters…

Please review, they seriously make my day, cheer me up too.

Pretty please?

They will get a nice ending.


End file.
